Conventionally, in an electronic device provided with a display, a display is darkened or turned off when a time period of not operating an electronic device exceeds a predetermined time limit, so that power consumption is suppressed. For example, a configuration of adjusting a time limit in accordance with the number of characters of a document such as an electronic mail may be employed.